Twitter
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: (Ubicado justo después del capítulo Alone at Sea). Lázuli llegó llorando.


_Me baso en el Twitter oficial de Peridot. Para los que no lo sepan, Peridot tiene un Twitter, se lo hizo Lauren Zuke, y sus publicaciones tienen siempre que ver con el capítulo emitido.  
_

 _Después del capítulo Alone at Sea, vi el Twitter de Peridot y me dije "algo pasó entre las dos, algo que debe contarse" De inmediato quise escribir esta historia, pero me tardé en hacerla. Me alegra haberme demorado, ya vi el capítulo llamado "Beta" y en ese capítulo (spoiler) Lapis y Peridot se llevan bastante bien (fin del spoiler) Y me dije "el cambio en su relación se dio después de "Alone at Sea", lo cual es genial, porque ya quería que sucediera y ya quería escribir al respecto._

 _Espero que les guste el fic._

* * *

 **Twitter**

Peridot había descubierto que pasar su tiempo en Twitter era algo muy reconfortante. Compartir sus pensamientos y cada cosa que hacía para que los demás lo supieran era algo divertidísimo.

Estuvo unas cuantas horas corriendo alrededor del granero con una pizza entre las manos (no pregunten, ella no sabía qué más hacer), cuando se detuvo unos momentos para escribir en su Twitter las cosas interesantes que había descubierto. Aprender cosas nuevas sobre la Tierra era de lo más fascinante, compartir sus hallazgos en Internet era también muy gratificante. ¡Y había conseguido muchos seguidores! Pero había alguien en especifico con la quien quería compartir las cosas nuevas que sabía, así que fue a buscarla al granero sólo para descubrir que no se encontraba.

¿Que acaso no podía tomar un paseo de 48 horas sin que Lázuli se desapareciera sin avisar?

Resignándose al hecho y pensándolo mejor, manifestó su contento en Twitter. ¡Tenía el granero para ella misma!

Comenzó a hacer las tonterías que haría si Lázuli no estuviera cerca, y afortunadamente en ese momento no estaba cerca; Peridot corrió por todo el granero con ¡la ropa puesta! y puso un capítulo de Camp Pining Hearts ¡a todo volumen! ¡y también se puso a jugar frisbee!... Se rindió con el frisbee cuando se dio cuenta de que era un juego para dos personas.

¿A qué hora iba a regresar Lázuli?

Sin saber qué más hacer, pensó en continuar su ensayo de ya casi 700 páginas sobre el personaje que más le disgustaba de Camp Pining Heart, esa Paulette no se merecía a Percy en lo absoluto. Pero no podía continuar su teoría del poutine, ¿saben lo que el poutine es? ¡es el alimento favorito de Percy!

Se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, tomó una fotografía de una cuchara, la subió a Twitter, después la movió con su mente y tomó otra fotografía. ¡Sus seguidores quedarían encantados al comprobar sus nuevos poderes!

Y justo en ese momento, ¡Lázuli volvió!

Sabiendo que sus seguidores en Twitter estaban de igual forma ansiosos por que la azul regresara a casa, Peridot se apresuró a twittear que ella había vuelto.

Oh... Lázuli estaba...

Oh, oh. Ella llora. ¡Mala señal! ¡algo había pasado!

Avisó a sus seguidores que volvería después, sabía que ellos estaban ansiosos por saber de su vida, pero en ese momento algo estaba mal con su compañera, por ello apagó su tablet y la dejó a un lado mientras entraba corriendo al granero para ver qué es lo que le había sucedido a Lázuli.

—¡Lázuli! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASÓ?!— le gritó fuertemente, adentrándose a la oscuridad del granero, dado a que ya había anochecido. Lapislázuli permanecía sentada, dándole la espalda a la pequeña.

—Déjame en paz, Peridot.— le contestó la azul, con su humor de siempre. Esa frialdad que tanto le caracterizaba.

Lloraba. Peridot la escuchaba llorar. Se sentía terrible ver a alguien llorar. Sin importarle la orden de Lázuli (dado a que en la Tierra las ordenes poco importaban), Peridot se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Dónde estuviste tantas horas?— indagó, sin quererla presionar mucho, pero Lázuli era alguien fácilmente irritable.

—Fui junto a Steven al mar.— respondió de manera frugal, sabiendo que ella seguiría insistiendo.

—¿Por eso lloras? Debes odiar mucho el agua.

—¡No lloro por el agua! ¡Sólo déjame tranquila!— se puso de pie de un salto, con más lágrimas en los ojos, sollozando hasta casi quedar sin voz.

Lapislázuli formó sus alas de agua y se alejó, caminó hasta la salida del granero para poder salir de ahí.

Su dolor era enorme, no había querido mostrar tal dolor ante Steven, ya que primero muerta antes de lastimar a su mejor amigo. Había sido tan duro volver a sentir esa necesidad que le consumía el alma y el pensamiento, esa sed de poder maldita, esa unión indebida. ¡Era demasiado!

—¡No! ¡no! ¡Espera!— Peridot abrazó a Lapislázuli, deteniéndola antes de que ésta se echara a volar. El abrazo era una acción que había aprendido de Steven.

— **¡DÉJAME IR!** — gritó Lázuli, y con su poder tan grande, alejó a Peridot, dejando a la pequeña verde en el suelo.

Peridot la miró, asustada. Lapislázuli se quebró una vez más, se arrodilló y casi soltó un grito, pero lo ahogó. No iba a gritar, no podía dejarlo ir. Ese dolor. Ese sentimiento.

—¡La vi!— confesó. Peridot se mostró confundida, aún en el suelo, se arrastró hasta llegar a su compañera—. ¡Vi a Jasper!

—¡¿Tú viste a Jasper?!— se sorprendió la pequeña—. ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿cuándo?! ¡¿Qué quería ella?!

—¡Quería fusionarse conmigo otra vez!

—... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría algo así?

—¡No sé! ¡sólo...! ¡Ella está loca! ¡ella quiere mi poder! ¡ella dice que...! ¡No importa lo que ella diga!— bajó la mirada, avergonzada por su sentir—. Cuando estábamos fusionadas... era como si pudiéramos hacerlo todo. Pero estaba mal.

—¿Entonces por qué te afecta?— le preguntó con extrañeza.

—¡Porque lo quiero! ¡lo necesito! ¡pero no debo! ¡No me perdonaría a mí misma si caigo otra vez! ¡no me perdonaría el daño que eso causaría a Steven! ¡Pero la quiero conmigo! ¡la extraño tanto y odio extrañarla! Peridot, ¡este sentimiento duele!— llevó ambas manos a su pecho, temblando por el llanto que no se detenía—. Me tentó, Peridot. Si Steven no hubiera estado ahí tal vez... ¡no lo sé! ¡Ya no quiero esto! ¡ya no quiero pensar en ella! ¡ya no quiero pensar en Malachite! Pero siento... Siento que ella es parte de mí ahora.

—Lapis...

—Jasper dijo que yo era un monstruo... Jasper conoce partes de mí que ustedes no. Ella tenía razón. Yo soy sólo una...— llevó sus manos a la cara, cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡PERO TÚ LE DIJISTE QUE NO! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!— le preguntó Peridot con voz fuerte. Lapis la miró fijamente—. ¡Le dijiste que no porque tú tienes a Steven!

—Steven...

Si no fuera por esta nueva vida que Steven le ofrecía, nada más le quedaría a Lapis, estaría sola. Sola en este pequeño mundo. Sola. Aferrada a una necesidad impura y dañina. Sería algo tan... tan...

—Jasper... — no sabía por qué lo hacía, no sabía por qué aún seguía ella incrustada en su mente. Inconscientemente se negaba a dejarla ir.

—¡No, Lapis! ¡Steven! ¡Piensa en Steven! ¡Piensa...! ¡Piensa en ti misma!

—Yo... yo...— debía olvidarla, debía superarla, debía simplemente dejarla ir. ¡No podía seguir siendo presa de esa necesidad!—. **¡AHHHHHHH!**

Dirigiéndose a las estrellas, allá hacia su galaxia, gritó, trató de expulsar todo ese dolor y miseria. Todo lo que la ataba a aquella gema y a aquella fusión. Y lloró más fuerte, sus sollozos eran esos gritos, y su tristeza era su dolor. Y lo que le causaba dolor era aquello que anhelaba con tantas ganas, pero que no debía ser. Y lo que no debía ser dañaría lo que más amaba en ese patético mundo.

Gritar apenas funcionaba, llorar no era suficiente. Pero sanaba poco a poco, y eso estaba bien.

Cansada, se recostó en el suelo, frente al granero, observando las estrellas lejanas. Peridot la imitó, estando junto a ella.

—Debo parecerte muy patética ahora.— dijo Lapis, con el rostro empapado, pero ya sin llorar.

—Sí, un poco.— no le mintió—. Pero Jasper está aún peor que tú. Debe estár muy desesperada. Casi da lástima.

—Si, casi...— Lapis cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Ella no tiene lo que yo tengo, por ello es incapaz de pensar en alguien más que en sí misma, por ello ella no...

—¿Qué tienes tú que ella no tenga?— Preguntó Peri con curiosidad.

—Yo los tengo a ustedes.— Lapis sonrió.

—¡Oh! ¡Ese "ustedes" ¿me incluye?!— exclamó la verde, sentándose.

—Tal vez.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso puede ser un sí!— Peridot se puso de pie de un salto, con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Eso es un paso en nuestra relación de creciente amistad! ¡Tengo que twittearlo!

Pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera fue a buscar su tablet. Se dio cuenta de que hay cosas que no se deben compartir con los demás. Esto era demasiado personal para Lapis y no debía contar secretos de su amiga... Así que...

—Oye, Lapis, ¿quieres ver Camp Pining Hearts conmigo?

Lapis se rió ante la propuesta de Peridot. Asintió de forma desinteresada y siguió a la pequeña hasta la televisión.

Ella no lo iba a mencionar, pero le parecía divertido cómo es que Peridot comenzó a llamarla "Lapis" sin darse cuenta. Lapis se sentía con suerte para variar, Steven y Peridot le daban las fuerzas que necesitaba. Y en su interior ya no se sentía tan sola.

Pero olvidar no es fácil y por mucho que quiera deshacerse de ese sentimiento, Jasper no se iba de su cabeza. Ni sus palabras. Sus reales palabras. Lapislázuli jamás podría negar lo que era en verdad. Y lo que ellos aún no sabían. Ese poder monstruoso que sólo Jasper conocía. Esa oscuridad asfixiante.

Y esa necesidad que ahogaba hasta caer rendida a la locura una vez más.

* * *

 _En su Twitter, Peridot seguía llamando a Lapislázuli "Lázuli" pero en el capítulo Beta ya la llama "Lapis" lo cual es bastante genial. Siempre me gustó que Peridot la llamara Lázuli, eso ponía cierta distancia entre ellas, así, de esa forma, cuando Peridot finalmente comenzara a llamarla Lapis, nosotros sabríamos que hubo un cambio entre ellas. Es sumamente tierno. Siempre pensé que estaban destinadas a ser las mejores amigas._

 _Pero nunca vi a Lapis como alguien dulce, así que cuando demostró esa personalidad fría y distante, no me sorprendí en lo absoluto. Ella me gusta como es, es un personaje sumamente interesante._

 _En fin, pueden seguirme en Tumblr y en DeviantArt, en ambas estoy con el nombre de GabyGirl1243  
Y pueden pasar por mi perfil por si les interesa alguna otra de mis historias._


End file.
